Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
|image= |caption= Phineas, Ferb and Isabella gets confused which is the real Candace. |season= 2 |production=214 |broadcast=72 |story=Scott Peterson |writer= |storyboards= |ws= Kaz Kim Roberson |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=September 25, 2009 |international= |xd=September 21, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith= }} Episode Summary and Fred.]] From Multichannel News: Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's defeat of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. Phineas and Ferb are helping Baljeet with an unknown project, involving a Wooden/Metal superstructure. They then find they need a tool which can fuse Wood and Metal at a molecular level. As Baljeet informs them, technology of that level is several years ahead, Phineas is struck with the idea of using the Time Machine from It's About Time! in order to travel ahead of time. Baljeet then inquires as to when this occured, and when told, storms off, complaining about not being invited. Isabella then walks into the yard, and is soon following them. When they use the Time Machine, Candace realises they would have to return to that spot, and waits. In the Future, Isabella accidently triggers the machine. }} Songs * Second verse of the extended verson of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * It's a Charmed Life! Gallery Spoilers about the Future Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode features the extended version of the theme song.http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php] * Jennifer Stone, Moises Arias and Jennifer Grey will be credited in this episode. * A clip of this episode was shown at Comic Con 2009 * This episode will air on September 21st according to xdmedianet.com. http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/116775_0249.htm] * This episode was leaked onto Youtube on the 19th of September. * Phineas is more aware of the name of things around him, as he says the name of the museum they needed to go to, and in the future, he and Ferb know Bowling For Soup and even says the name of the band to Xavier and Fred. Continuity Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (Present & Future) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom (Present & Future) * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Present & Future) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram(Present & Future) * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Karl * Jennifer Stone as Amanda * as Xavier * Moises Arias as Fred * Jennifer Grey as Librarian * Bowling For Soup as themselves Footnotes (link to YouTube video not obtained from a DisneyXD or Disney Channel broadcast has been deleted) }}